


merlin stand-alones

by regi0s



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mornings, enjoy, yeah slight content warning for alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regi0s/pseuds/regi0s
Summary: little fics i wrote mostly in the pairings of merthur and merwaine when i got bored. low quality, enjoy.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is sloppy but enjoy

it was cold outside. so very cold. merlin was walking into the stables, both arms wrapped around himself. he could see his breath in front of him, shivering he closed the door to the stables. 

this is where he usually came when he couldn’t sleep, for some odd reason. thankful that he had just cleaned them the day before, he plopped into the hay and leaned against the wall. he let out a sigh, content with the warmth he found. his bedroom might as well had been in the middle of the street for how cold it was in there. 

merlins eyes started falling shut, until he heard the stable doors begin to creek open. 

he jumped up, rubbing his eyes and going to see who it was, and his blurred vision was met with a very obviously tired and intoxicated, arthur. 

“what the hell are you doing here?” merlin asked, “sire,” he added. arthur walked into the stables, smiling. “i could ‘sk you the same thing, merlin” arthur came closer, nearly tripling over himself as merlin caught him, but instead of “catching him”, he stumbled to the ground along with arthur. arthur pulled merlin sloppily up to his chest, merlin looking around in confusion.

merlin smelled the scent of alcohol on arthur’s breath, smiling a bit. “i don’t think you’re really aware of what you’re doing right n-“ merlin began, “i checked for you in your room, but you weren’t there, so i figured you’d be in here.” arthur cut him off with, and then placed his lips on merlins, merlin jerking away in suprise. 

“my lord, i don’t think this is w-“ arthur kissed him again. this time merlin laughing into it, and kissing him back. 

arthur flipped merlin around, pinning him to the ground, laughing. “is this what you’d like?” arthur asked. merlin giggled, blushing. “in this sort of state, not particularly, but this can do.” he said, seeing arthurs breath as he laughed, and kissed him.

the night was filled with laughter and smooches, of course. merlin eventually dragged arthur back to his private chambers, arthur practically begging on his knees for merlin to stay, but it was much too risky. after bringing him a glass of water, he stayed for a bit, running his fingers through the blonde boys hair until he was eventually asleep. he closed the door behind him and stepped into the cold hallway, seeing the cloud of breath as he sighed, and walked off with a smile.


	2. merwaine mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh. Cuties being cuties

Merlin woke up to fingers tracing around his shoulder blades. He opened his eyes, breathing in the morning air. It was still relatively dark in the room, probably because of the black out curtains he had acquired from Gaius. 

“Good morning, Merlin.” He heard a voice say as he turned around and came face to face with Gwaine. He cupped Merlins face, kissing him on the forehead. 

“Good morning,” He smiled. 

“Have fun last night?” Gwaine asked, smiling as Merlin nodded and scooted closer to him. Gwaine welcomed him with open arms, wrapping them around Merlins small frame. 

Merlin breathed in the scent of him. “I probably have to go soon.” 

Gwaine sighed. “I know, I know. Don’t worry. I like what’s happening now.”

Just then, they both jumped at the call of “Merlin!” From down the corridor. “There it is,” Merlin said, staying exactly where he was. 

“Merlin!” Was called again. Gwaine let go of him, sitting up. “You should really get to that. We’ll both be killed if anyone comes looking for us in here.” Gwaine smiled, lifting the blanket for Merlin to get up. 

Merlin got up, looking around the room for his shirt. 

He found it, lifting it to his face and sniffing, pulling back with a disgusted face. 

“I can’t wear this, it’s filthy,” Merlin said, dropping the shirt to the floor. Gwaine gestured to his small wardrobe, “Just take one of mine.” He insisted. 

Merlin walked to the wardrobe, pulling out a brown tunic. “Gwaine, your shirts are really too big for me.”

“Oh, thanks.” Gwaine said, feigning offense and leaning back onto the headboard. 

“I’m not saying you’re fat, you idiot.” Merlin said, slipping the shirt over his head and seeing it came down just a little below his waist, but the sleeves were very long. 

Gwaine cooed at how absolutely adorable it looked. “You should get going now.”

Merlin walked over, wrapping his hands around Gwaine and giving his a kiss on the cheek. “See you later,” he said, walking to the door. 

“Although, you could afford to lose a few inches in the waist, though it looks adorable on you.” Merlin finished, winking at Gwaine and closing the door. 

Gwaine laughed into the empty room, laying back down. He always loved this. He loved waking with Merlin, and seeing Merlin, and being around Merlin. Loved seeing him fail at his duties as a servant. Though of course, nothing could really ever happen between them. He was okay with that. Simple, short periods with him were better than no time at all. He was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really not a serious author at all, so don’t mind the terrible grammar/spelling/whatever you may notice. it’s just how it be. i may make 80s songs + ships a collection but i’m not sure.


End file.
